Berserk
by leonwe5ker
Summary: "Desde ahora, eres mio, yo decidire cuando podras morir, hasta entonces, viviras por y para mi." Adaptacion de HS DxD al universo de Berserk.
1. Chapter 1

Estaba leyendo Berserk como por 15va vez y por mi mente cruzo: "Y si adaptamos el universo de DxD a tan maravillosa obra?.

Asi que me puse a escribir como loco.

Antes de comenzar un par de cosas:

-Nunca antes habia escribido una escena de accion, asi que si la cago, tengame paciencia.

-Habra momentos en los que alterne entre primera y tercera persona por lo que si se causa alguna confusión durante la lectura hacermelo saber.

-Aun no he decidido quien sera la victima de la orgia demonica.

-Susumu hirasawa es el mejor compositor de todo Ponjalandia.

Con lo anterior dichi espero y disfruten la lectura.

* * *

"Yo soy quien decidira cuando moriras, hasta que llegue ese momento, viviras por y para mi."

Esas palabras resonaban dentro de mi mente una y otra vez, y mientras mas lo hacian mas me destrozaban.

Hubo un tiempo en el que yo pude haber dado todo por esa persona, claro, despues de todo era como una reina para mi.

Pero ahora las cosqs habian cambiado, ahora, en este mismo instante, lo que mas quisiera es ver su cabeza cercenada en el piso y su cuerpo inerte brotando sangre carmesi a borbotones, carmesi, igual que sus cabellos.

* * *

El olor a carne y sangre derramada impregnaba el ambiente, el galopar de caballos los cuales se contaban en cientos resonaba por todo el campo de batalla, grandes estructuras de madera avanzaban rápidamente, dentro de estas se podia sentir la sed de sangre proveniente de cada uno de los mercenarios ahi presentes hacia ligeramente mas pesado el aire.

Entre ellos destacaba uno, no por poseer una armadura mas llamativa de hecho era mas sencilla y cubria menos que las demas, o por poseer un fisico mas impresionante, el cual esta un poco mas arriba del promedio, el motivo por el que este joven destacaba por poseer una espada mas grande que su propia humanidad, algo que no podria blandir cualquier hombre.

A través de unos cuantos tablones de madera podia ver como poco a poco se acercaban a su destino, una imponente fortaleza, el la cual se esta llevando acabó una cruenta batalla, a las puertas de las misma habia un sin numero de soldados, mercenarios, a quienes no les importaba dar la vida con tal de gabarse un par de monedas.

Arqueros hacian lo posible por mantener a raya a los mercenarios, embuyendo sus flechas en fuego, que al perforar en las armaduras incineraban al objetivo casi de forma instantanea.

Soldados en las murallas, asesinando a todo aquel que quisiera tremparlas y por ende atravesarlas.

Catapultas lazando rocas de gran tamaño bañadas en combustible y hechas arder, aplastando sin piedad a todo aquel estuviera en su radio de aterrizaje.

Otro grupo de mercenarios estahubicandose frente a las puertas, armados con un grillee cuyo uno de sus extremos tenia esculpido un inconfundible craneo de carnero.

Balanceandose cual peldulo, acomulando fuerza por la inercia, para despues azotar la puerta con fuerza, buscando derribarla.

Repitiendo el proceso una y otra vez el proceso hasta que la puerta cedio.

Varios soldados de infanteria intetaban mantener a raya a los mercenarios usando lanzas.

Una de las estructuras de madera habia logrado hacerse camino hasta las puertas, comenzando a habrirse, dando vista a un grupo de mencenarios que, sin persarlo arremetieron contra la infanteria enemiga.

Aquel que portaba aquella enorme espada salio corriendo, ganando impulso, saltando sobre uno de sus aliados, ganando mas impulsandose mas al apoyarse con una pierna del hombro del mismo.

Lograndon saltar asi a la infanteria enemiga.

CLANK

Su espada no tuvo que esperar mucho para mancharse de sangre ajena.

CLANK CLANK CLANK

Su espada no discriminaba, cercenaba a todo aquel que se pusierw en frente, destazando cabezas, brazos, hasta torsos enteros con el mas minimo esfuerzo.

Los aliados no se hicieron esperar a terminar de perforar las defensas y empezar a asesinar a diestra y siniestra.

* * *

Comforme la batalla avanzaba mas obvia se hacia la superioridad numerica del grupo invasor,

El punto critico del combate habia llegado, tanto los mercenarios restantes como la infanteria se encontraban reunidos, cada grupo ubicado frente al otro, esperando ver quien haria el primer movimiento.

Los segundos pasaban, ninguno parecia tener intenciones de atacar, eso por lo menos hasta que un imponente soldado aparecio.

Este portaba un hacha como arma, vestia una armadura que cubria todo su cuerpo, parecia impenetrable, los unicos orificios que tenia eran aquellos que le permitian la vision y la respiracion.

-Es bazuso-sama- Comenzaron a murmurar las voces. -

-Si! con el aqui los destrozaremos!- grito otro soldado -

Bazuso como se hacia llamar, se habria camino entre la infanteria para colocarse entre los dos grupos.

-Hey ese no es Bazuso?- Comenzaron a murmurar los mercenarios -

-Aquel que acabo con 10 hombres a la vez?- Comentaba otro nervioso -

-JAJAJAJAJA- una estridente risa se hizo presente, proveniente del imponente enemigo - Vamos quien sera el prime al que mi hacha hara rodar su cabeza por el piso!? Vamos de un paso al frente aquel que se sienta digno de enfrertarme!-

Esto hizo retroceder un par de paso a los mecenarios.

El general de los mercenarios al notar el nerviosismo de sus hombres se acerco montando en su corcel.

-Que demonios sucede!? no me digan que un grupo de mercenarios estan aterrorizados por un por solo hombre!

Estos empezaron a sudar frio.

Empujandose unos a los otros.

-Dare 30 monedas de plata a aquel que pueda matarlo!- Exclamo de nuevo el general. -

-Ve tu- Dicia un mercenario a otro -

-Y por que deberia hacerlo yo idiota?-

Si bien la recompensa a sus ojos era jugosa, ninguno de ellos estaba dispuesto a realizar lo que aqui y en china se conoce como suicidio.

-JAJAJAJA, lo sabia, no son mas que una banda de cobardes! chicos acaben con ellos!-

-Hoooooo-

Tras un grito de guerra toda la tropa se preparo para el combate pero...

CHOF CHOF CHOF

El sonido de pasos pesados hizo eco, todos los soldados voltearon a la direccion en la que provenia el sonido.

Un joven, no mas de 17 años, un poco mas alto que la media, usando una armadura que solo cubria de la parte derecha del pecho hastabel hombro y una espada echada al hombro que superaba su estatura con creces, y un yelmo que cubria su rostro.

Si algo mas se podria destacar seria el hecho de que estaba empapado en sangre.

-Yo lo hare.- Dijo de forma neutra -Pero viejo- Volteando a ver al general - Seran 35 piezas de plata -

-Jo, esta bien, me gusta tu actitud, si logras derrotarlo te dare 32 piezas de plata-

-tsk, por eso odio a los aristocratas, son todos unos tacaños- Dijo con molestia mientras se acercaba al punto medio plantandole cara a Bazuso -

-Vaya, asi que la carne joven quiere caer primero, esta bien, le dare honor a tu muerte haciendola indolora!-

El guerrero rápidamente arremetio con su gran hacha, blandiendola de manera bestial, si prestabas atencion podias escuchar como cortaba el viendo.

CLANK CLANK

El mercenario rápidamente, y de forma casi ridicula bloqueaba los ataques cn su gran espada.

-Oye, pense que esa espada solo la tenia como fanfarronería pero realmente puede blandirla!-

-Y no solo eso, tambien esta bloqueando los ataques de Bazuso como sin nada!-

Los demas soldados solo estaban expectantes y asombrados ante tal proesa, despues de todo, nadie habia sobrevivido a tantos ataques de esa hacha.

-Joo, no lo haces nada mal chico, no te interesa unirte a mi ejercito? podrias tener todo lo que quisieres.-

-No gracias, los muertos no necesitan ejercitos Haaaaa-

El duelo retomo su curso, pero esta vez era el jove quien arremetia con furia.

CLANK

CLANK

CLANK

Estoque tras estoque, tomando el control del combate, haciendo retroceder al guerrero.

-Wooo, nunca habia oido de Bazuso retroceder en un combate-

-Quizas el chico realmente pueda hacerlo!-

La multitud empezo a inquietarse ante la posible derrota de Bazuso.

CLANK

CLANK

CLANK

CLANK

Los ataques seguian y seguian y no se detendrian hasta que solo uno quedara en pie.

Bazuso alentaba sus movimientos cada vez mas, el mismo se dio cuenta de esto, por lo que en un intento desesperado por ganar tomo el mango de hacha fuertemente con ambas manos blandiendola hacia un costado, tomando impulso para cargar un golpe poderoso.

El joven mercenario al notar eso rápidamente busco por aberturas, ubicando rapidamente una, en su costado derecho, a la altura del abdomen.

Rapidamente preparo su espada, atacando sin pensarselo dos veces.

Ambos atacaron, no habia nada que interfiriera este ataque lo definiria, quien vive y quien muere.

CLANK

CLANK

Tic tic tic

Despues de el sonido de dos golpe de metal chocando y, el infundible sonido de sangre derramandose todo quedo en silencio.

-Uagghh- Un alarido de dolor se hizo presente, seguido por el sonido de sangre derramada a borbotones. -

Bazuso habia sido herido mortalmente, de no haber sido por su armaduro, probablemente le habria partido por la mitad.

En cuanto al joven, el estaba completamente ileso, solo su yelmo habia salido disparado por el impacto, dando vista a su cabello castaño y sus ojos avellana.

-Uaaghh- Los alaridos de Bazuso no sesaban -

El castaño preparo su espada para rematarlo.

Bazuso, al notar eso dirijio su mirada al castaño.

-E-espera reconozco tu habilidad con la espada asi que joven...-

SLASH

Antes de pudiera continuar el joven partio su cabeza en 2 de un certero espadaso, provocando que sus sesos salieran disparados y exparcidos por el suelo, uno de sus ojos salio de su orbita mientras seguia conectado a sus cesos.

Todo fue silencio, todos observaban el inerte cuerpo destrozado y empapado en sangre del enemigo mas fuerte del ejercito.

WOOOOOOOOO

Un sonoro grito en forma de ovación hizo eco.

-El general enemigo ha caido, la moral del ejercito se desmorona, acaben con ellos!- ordeno el general.-

Como respuestas todos los mercenarios partieron a masacrar a las tropas restantes, quienes en un acto desesperado decidieron escapar a toda costa, lastima que el unico destino que les esperaba era la muerte.

* * *

Mientras tanto en una de las torres, un grupo observaba el espectaculo.

-Jooo el chico pudo contra Bazuso- Hablo la voz de un hombre. -

-Poder? lo hizo pedazos!- Exclamo otro. -

-Oye, quien crees que sea mas fuerte, el o nuestra lider?-

-Que clase de pregunta estupida es esa?- Una tecera voz se unio, una chica- Obviamente ella ganaria! verdad?-

Pregunto ella, dirijiendose ella a una cuarta persona, persona que solo miraba en silencio al chico, esbozando una sonrisa casi imperceptible, mientras sus cabellos carmesies se ondeaba con el viento.

* * *

Y hasta aqui por hoy, por que, bueno, como dije, aun no tengo ni idea de con sustituir a Caska, supongo que es obvio quien sustituye a Griffthi y quien a Guts, espero y no me maten por no ponerlos :'v

Sobre la pareja de Issei, osease, la sustituta de Caska, bueno, yo habria pensado en Xenovia para el papel, pero no lo tengo seguro.

Bueno, nos vemos luego gente!


	2. Chapter 2

Jojojo, me agrado el recibimiento que obtuvo, eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo estas weas.

 **Guest**

 **Se agradece!**

 **C**

 **Si te refieres a la que estaba antes, era de la novela visual de Angel Beats.**

 **Darius619**

 **Ciertamente, la mayoria de las historias aqui van de dos cosas: Escritores que se insertan como OC y le quieren quitar el Harem al princeso o el ya tan odiado cliche del NTR mal hecho de Rias a Issei.**

 **Muy pero muy pocos escritores se salvan de caer en esos cliches.**

 **TRYNDAMER95**

 **Gracias, que lo disfrutes.**

 **Guest**

 **Gracias, como que no se ha leido Berserk? pues va poniendose al corriente! :v**

 **Los errores, bueno, en su mayoria son errores de dedo, al parecer escribir en otra cosa que no sea teclado me jode.**

 **Que lo disfrute.**

 **JuanJohn343**

 **Lo msmo que le dije al weon de arriba :vvvv**

Wow, me sorprende ver que muy poca gente se ha leido Berserk, decepción, decepción sayajin! :v

Y por si alguien se pregunta donde quedaran las Sacred gears y las espadas sacras y esas weas del metaverso de DxD, saldran, pero a su tiempo.

* * *

 _15 años atras._

 _En algun lugar._

El edor a muerte impregnaba el aire, el ocaso era opacado por una escena que a mas de uno repugnaria.

Cuerpos ondenadoce al viento, todos y cada uno colgados de un viejo arbol a la altura del cuello, algunos en un estado de putrefacción avanzando, gusanos carmomiendo la poca carne que seguramente los buitres dejaron, algunos cadaveres parecian haber sido colgados recientemente, esto es lo que la guerra presagia, muerte.

Por azares del destino, un grupo de mercenarios seguia una brecha, la cual, pasaba justo en frente de ese arbol, debajo de este, lo que a la distancia podria haberse confundido con agua o fango, no era mas que pedazos de carne descompuesta, sangre y viceras.

Mientras mas se acercaban mas horrible se hacia la imagen, habria hecho vomitar a mas de uno, pero estos hombres estaban mas que acostumbrados a este tipo de escenarios, de hecho era su pan de cada dia, eran mercenarios, les pagaban por matar despues de todo.

-Hey miren!- exclamo uno señalando a un sitio en concreto del charco sangriento, mas concretamente, debajo de una mujer, ella parecia haber sido puesta ahi recientemente,-

La mayoria de los mercenarios voltearon haber a que se debia el escandalo.

Grande fue la sorpresa de todos al ver a un bebe, un recién nacido, como sabian esto?

Sencillo: La mujer y el aun seguian unidos por el cordon umbilical, y el pequeño estaba cubierto de liquido amniótico.

-Ho ho, horrible cierto?- Comento aquel que parecia estar al mando, sin una pizca de emociones, o tal vez solo una, soberbia.-

Antes de que alguien mas pudiera hacer algo, alguien bajo de una de las carrozas, una mujer.

Una mujer joven, aun sin llegar a sus treinta, rubia y con claras señas de desgaste y agotamiento.

-¡oye Siss!- El lider grito a la mujer al notar lo que estaba haciendo.

Pero a ella no parecia importarle, de hecho, parecia que no lo escuchaba en absoluto.

La joven se acerco al bebe, sin importarle que se encontraba entre pudedumbre, ella lo abrazaba, propinandole tal cariño que parecia ser suyo.

-Ella ha estado devastada desde el aborto de hace 3 dias- Comento uno de los mercenarios. -El hijo era tuyo, Gambino?- Dirigiendose a su general -

-Y yo que voy a saber!?- Contesto este claramente molesto. -

El se acerco montado en su caballo mirando a la mujer con desprecio.

-Oye Siss, hasta cuando piensas seguir asi!?- Jalando a la mujer bruscamente de un brazo, esta aun sostenia al bebe con su brazo libre. -

El general al notar eso comenzo a forcejear violentamente con ella.

-Sueltalo! acaso no vez que ya esta muerto!?- El tipo, obviamente mas molesto, comenzo a aumentar la fuerza en sus brazos.-

Tirando de ella fuertemente probocando que soltara al bebe.

SPLASH

-Ah!- Un gemido de desesperacion salio de la mujer al ver al niño caer violentamente contra el viceral charco. -

Unos segundos de silencio pasaron, el bebe parecia realmente estar muerto, parecia.

El pequeño tomo una bocanada de aire para despues soltar un estruendozo llanto.

BUAAA BUAAA BUAAA

La sorpresa de los soldados no se hizo esperar.

-Oh, parece que seguia vivo- Comento uno de ellos -

Todos observaron al bebe en silencio, abrigado en el charco fangoso de sangre y viceras, llorando bajo el cuerpo de su difunta madre, llorar por primera vez.

La joven, como pudo se solto del agarre de aquel hombre.

Corriendo rápidamente hacia el bebe, recogiendolo de entre la sangra, arrullandolo con cariño.

Al notar la desesperacion de la chica el lider por primera vez cambio su expresión facial.

-Oye Siss...- Antes de que pudiera decir algo mas la chica lo dejo hablando solo.

Ella corrio en direccion a la carroza de la que bajo.

Sentandose en silencio, acorrucando al pequeño em su pecho.

Gambino solo observo en silencio.

-Oye Gambino, esto realmente esta bien?- Pregunto un soldado -

-No se, ella puede hacer lo que quiera.-

-Pero...- otro soldado se unio a la conversación, en su voz se notaba la duda. -

-Que?- Pregunto Gambino -

-Bueno, recoger a un bebe de un lugar como este, no traeria mala suerte?-

-Ho, asi que tienen miedo?- Comento Gambino con malicia. -

-Bueno...-

-No realmente-

-...Sh- Chanqueando la lengua Gambino volvio a mirar al frente, retomando su curso, - De cualquier manera morira pronto, cuando eso pase lo tiraremos en el camino, hasta entonces servira de consuelo para Siss, ahora siguamos avanzando y dejen de decir estupideces.-

Tras estotodo el grupo siguio avanzando.

Pero, en la mente de Gambino retumbaban unas palabras, una horacion.

 _No sera de mala suerte?_

Hechando una ultima mirada a aquel arbol, despues, sin pensarlo mucho, siguio su camino.

* * *

 _Tres años despues._

El sonido de la guerra hacia eco, una batalla se estaba llevando acabo a las afueras de un pequeño campamento.

Pero lo que nos concierne ahora es lo que esta ocurriendo dentro de una de las tiendas de campaña, cuyo interior estaba siendo iluminado por una lampara de aceite, dentro de encontraban 3 mujeres, dos curanderas de avanzada edad y Issis, quien para su mala fortuna habia contraido la peste.

Su rostro estaba irreconocible debido a la deformacion que causo la enfermedad en su cuerpo.

STEP STEP STEP

El sonido de pequeños pasos se hizo presente, llamando la atencion de la curandera.

Dando vista a un niño de 3 años, apenas vestido con mas que arapos, sus cabellos castaños hacian resaltar sus ojos color avellana.

-Issei!- Grito alarmada - Sal de aqui ahora, tiene la peste y si te infecta sera tambien tu fin tambien! -

Issis al escuchar el nombre de Isse rápidamente volteo buscandolo,

Al divisarlo solo pudo soltar un "Issei" en forma de un quejido casi inaudible, mientras intentaba acortar distancia alzando su brazo en direccion a el.

El joven, al ver a la mujer en tan deplorable estado solo pudo abrir los ojos de par en par.

-Donde demonios esta Gambino!?- Grito la mujer -

-Es inutil, aunque lo llamemos el no vendra, esta atacando el castillo.-

-Maldicion, peliando en un momento como este, justo cuando su mujer esta muriendo.- Dijo la curandera claramente molesta -Pon algo de agua en su boca!- Ordeno -

Por su parte el niño se fue acercando a ver a su madre en su lecho de muerte, sin entender muy bien lo que ocurrio paso entre las dos curanderas.

-Tu...- murmuro la mayor. -

El niño hizo caso omiso.

-Issei...- Con una voz temblorosa y sin fuerza la mujer llamaba a su "hijo" estirando su mano a el, intentando tocarlo. -

-Issei...- Repitio, esta vez el niño coloco sus pequeñas manos al rededor de la de su "madre" - Issei...- Repitio una ultima vez, sin dejar de ver al niño - Iss~ - No pudo terminar de decir su nombre, la fuerzas la abandoranon, habia dejado de existir. -

* * *

 _Tres años mas tarde._

El sonido del acero choncando, polvora estayando y caballos galopando, otra batalla se estaba librando.

Un grupo de caballeros montados en corceles avanzaba velozmente hacia las filas invasoras, las cuales a la distancia, en sus primeras lineas, se encontraban arqueros armados con ballestas, disparando un perno tras otro, intentando mantener a la caballeria a raya.

Viendo como esta no cesaba en su avanze se deshicieron de sus balletas.

-Issei dame la lanza rapido!- Ordeno con un grito, ni mas ni menos que Gambino.-

Issei se encontraba detras de el, sonteniendo como podia una larga lanza con ambas manos.

Reaccionando tan rapido como su cuerpo le permitió entrego lalanza a Gambino, quien, apresurado por el estridente galope de los caballos alzo la lanza.

El sonido de carne cortada se hizo presente, un caballero que estaba apunto de aplastarlos con su caballo habia sido atravesado, desde el estomago, atravesando su cuerpo, saliendo por su espalda, derramando sangre.

Retirando la lanza, haciendo que parte de sus entrañas salieran expuestas.

El cierpo inerte y sin fuerza cayo del caballo, cayendo sobre Issei.

Viendo el rostro sin vida del hombre mientras parte que sus intestisnos hicieron contacto con el.

Asustado Issei intento gritar, pero, antes que pudiera hacer algun ruido, un trozo de metal golpeo su rostro.

La empuñadura de la lanza para ser exactos.

Haciendolo caer al piso.

Siendo golpeado una y otra vez.

-Estupido! tardaste demasiado! acaso intentabas matarme!?- Sin detener los violentos golpes, el chico no hacia mas que cubrir su cabeza - Demonios! quien mierdas crees que te alimenta!?- Deteniendo los golpes, alejandose rápidamente - Si yo muero aqui tu tambien mueres entendido!? -

Issei levanto la cara mirandolo desafiante.

-Que son esos ojos?- Pregunto Gambino extrañado - Como sea, si no te gusta soy libre de dejarte aqui y morir!- Tomando nuevamente su ballesta para recargarla con pernos.- Rayos, Siss realmente recogio a un chico problemático.- Observando al chico, que con sus manos trataba de limpiar la sangre que escurria dentro de su boca, sacando un diente en el proceso, probablemente a causa del primer golpe.-

Dejando de ver al chico, volteando a ver en direccion al castillo, observando como de sus puertas salia una oleada mas de caballeros.

Sonriendo confiadamente.

Esta seria una batalla divertida.

* * *

Habian pasado dias desde aquella batalla.

Situados en un campamento, los mercenarios que sobrevivieron disfrutaban de un dia pacífico, unos sentados al rededor de una hoguera disfrutando de la carne de un venado.

Otros al rededor de dos personas.

CLANK CLANK

Cuyas espadas chocaban, se trataba de Gambino e Issei.

CLANK

Deteniendo como sus brazos le permitieron un corte descendente, intentando desviar la espada de su oponente.

Otro corte mas, esta vez, el castaño se las ingenio para, con la poca fuerza de sus brazos, usar su espada para desviar la espada de Gambino, intentando crear aparturas.

Pese a no haberlas Issei lanzo una estocada tomando por sorpresa al viejo.

CLANK

-Hoo- Deteniendo la espada con la suya propia, con total desinterés, usando un suave movimiento de muñeca para desviar la espada. -Que se supone que fue eso?- Sonriendo arrogantemente -

Issei al notar esto, aremetio con mas fuerza, pero era inutil, Gambino solo esquivaba los ataques, ni siquiera se tomaba la molestia de levantar su espada para detenerlos.

Esquivando un corte ascendente, dejando a Issei con el vientre completamente descubierto, sonriendo con malicia.

POM

Un fuerte rodillazo habia ido a parar al estomago de el castaño, la fuerza fue tal que lo levanto del suelo, haciendo que cayera de rodillas mientras sontenia su vientre.

Habiendo perdido completamente el aire.

-Esto no es un baile sabias?- Comento Gambino, colocandoze su espada en el hombro. -

-Jajajaja- los mercenarios que estaban al rededor rieron.-

-Pero no creen que Gambino lleva las cosas un poco lejos tratandose de enseñar a usar la espada a un niño de 6 años?- Comento un mercenario -

-No podemos seguir alimentandolo gratis para siempre, somos mercenarios despues de todo, si no aprende a ganarse el sustento entonces que?-

Issei seguia retorciendose en el suelo.

-Si tu lo dices, hey Issei! porque no intentas cambiar a una espada que no sea mas alta que tu?-

-NO!- Grito el joven que intentaba torpemente levantarse -

-Joo, niño testarudo-Comento un mercenario de frondosa barba y cabellos largos mientras observaba como de forma tambaleante devido al peso de la espada Issei trataba de colocarse en posicion de combate. -

-No tenemos armas para niños aqui.- Dijo Gambino observando como despues de alistarse, el chico comenzaba a correr hacia el. -

Isse blandio su espada, aunque mas que blandirla, se podia decir que fue el influjo natural de la gravedad sobre ella.

CLANK

Gambino la detuvo con la suya sin dificultad alguna.

-Eso es todo? deverias poner mas entusiasmo!- Desviando la espada de Issei a un costado, comenzando a lanzar estoquadas, cortando a Issei, rostro, hombro y muñecas, tres leves cortes lo suficientemente profundos para hacerlo sangrar.

Issei se veía claramente molesto.

Frunciendo su mirada tomo su espada con toda la fuerza que sus brazos daba.

Pasando por debajo de la espada de Gambino, quedando por debajo de el, observando en direccion a su rostro, tomando su espada para lanzar una estocada cargada de furia.

Gambino al notar esto intento retroceder sorprendido, pero ya era tarde.

SLASH

Issei habia logrado asestar un golpe, pese, aunque bastante no se trataba mas de un roze del filo con la carne, debido a que el adulto movio su cabeza a un costado justo antes de recibirlade lleno.

Pero.

Issei de dio cuenta de que habia cometido un terrible error.

-Mal...-

Issei se quedo mirando al rostro enfurecido de Gambino.

-Maldito mocoso!-

SLASH

Moviendo su espada horizontalmente, causando que el filo cortara profundamente la nariz de Issei, quien de inmediato comenzo a sangrar.

¡!

-Oye gambino!- varios mercenarios al ver la escena se alarmaron. -

-Eso fue demasiado, incluso para un niño!-

Gambino solo se tallaba la pequeña herida que Issei habia ocasionado en su menton.

-Esto esta mal, parece que toco el hueso- Comento un mercenario que con ayuda de otro, estaba cargando a Issei, quien se habia desmayado, probablemente a causa del dolor. -

-Eso fue bastante infantil, no crees Gambino?-

-Jeh, solo se me fue la mano un poco- Respondio este con total despreocupación -

Observando como cubrian la herida del castaño con una venda intentando parar el sangrado, para despues llevarlo a su carpa.

Gambino sin darle mas importancia se fue a comer.

* * *

Calor.

Hacia demasiado calor.

Sentia que su cara ardia, pero al mismo tiempo sentia como la sangre de su nariz se congelaba, la cabeza le pesaba y le costaba trabajo respirar.

Abriendo los ojos letamente, observando la oscuridad que se veia cortada por lo que seguramente era una hoguera.

Viendo la silueta de dos personas dansar frente a la carpa.

-Me pregunto cuando tiempo mas lo tendra asi...-

Alarmandose al ver como entreabrian su carpa, observandolo.

Calmandose al ver como se volvia a cerrar.

-Que no lo sabes?- Comento la segunda silueta -

-Saber que-

-Este niño nacio de un cadaver, para una profesion como la nuestras que se dedica a extinguir vidas es...-

-Un mal angurio-

-La muerte de Siss a manos de la pesta tambien debio haber sido culpa de este mocoso.-

Intentando ignorar lo que decian Issei les dio la espalda, quedando frente a su espada, la xual esta contra un pequeño cofre.

El sin pensarlo dos veces tomo el trozo de acero y como si esperaba encontrae consuelo en ella, se acorruco contra su fria hoja, quedando profundamente dormido.

* * *

-88, 89, 90...-

Estaba amaneciendo, los rayos del sol se hacian visibles atra vez de las montañas.

Junto a un rio se encontraba un joven castaño, que con su espada lanzaba cortes al aire.

-97, 98, 100!-

Al llegar a 100 se detubo, su respiracion estaba agitada, obviamente estaba cansado, sentandose en un tronco, clavando su espada en la tierra, apoyandose en ella.

Intentando retomar su ritmo cardiafo y respiracion habitual.

-cuando tomo esta espada, no puedo pensar en nada mas- Comento para si mismo, mientras veia sus manos cayosas a causa de su entrenamiento.-

-Oye Issei!- Un grito lo saco de sus pensamientos -

Volteando en direccion a la voz

Sorprendiendose al ver a Gambino.

-Gambino!-

-Te estas demorando demasiado solo en traer agua!-

Observando la escena el viejo se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

Se quedaron mirando uno al otro durante unos segundos.

-pfff- Bufo Gambino mientras de uno de sus bolsillos sacaba algo parecido a una concha marina. -Ponte esto en las heridas- Lanzandosela al al castaño para despues dar la vuelta y caminar de vuelta -

-Gambino!- Issei llamo a Gambino, este solo lo veia por encima de su hombro - Bueno...yo...Gracias - Dijo completamente abochornado -

Gambino solo se quedo mirando, bufo un "Mierda" y se retiro del lugar.

Issei se quedo mirando un momento la medicina que le habia sido entregada, dudando si ponersela o no.

Despues de pensarlo un poco abrio la cocha, tomando un poco de algo que parecia crema, comenzo a untarse donde sus heridas, esbozando una leve sonrisa.

Despues de todo, era el primer regalo que recibia de su "padre"

Pero eso obsequio no para Gambino no era mas que una forma de quitarse la culpa.

* * *

Tres años mas pasaron.

Issei habia cresido bastante, su musculatura, apesar de su corta edad se estaba haciendo presente, ahora podia blandir su gran espada con facilidad.

Estaba mas que preparado para luchar.

Esta seria su primera vez luchando en el campo de batalla.

De nuevo, ese sonido tan familiar para el, la carne siendo cortada, sangre goteando, polvora explotando, cañones disparando, gritos de dolor y agonia.

BOOOOM

CRASH

El disparo de un cañon derribo la puerta principal de otro castillo.

-Bien chicos, ya conozen las reglas, el primero en encontrar el tesoro se lo queda!- Grito Gambino el cual estaba tras una barricada, acompañado de su ya conocido peloton. -

Issei estaba entre ellos, esta vez vistiendo una sencilla armaruda de dos piezas, el Yelmo que cubria su cabeza y dejaba su rostro al descubierto y unas hombreras, se mostraba serio en todo momento.

-Hey chico, no hagas mas de lo debido, recuerda que si mueres no habra ni dinero ni nada mas- Le advirtio uno de los mercenarios mas viejos. -

Issei no perdio su semblante serio.

-Hey Issei!- Grinto Gambino, llamandolo para que se acercase a el. -

Este asi lo hizo

-Si?- Pregunto el castaño -

-Esta es tu primer campaña, asi que mantente vivo.-

Issei solo asintio, mostrando fiereza en sus ojos.

-Bien, a la carga!-

HOOOOOOOO

Tras ese grito de guerra todos los soldados corrieron al interior del castillo.

Derramando la sangre de todo aquel soldado enemgo que se cruzase.

Issei no era la excepción, despues de todo fue forjado en el arte de la espada desde la mas tierna infancia.

Issei rápidamente se topo con su primer enemigo a matar.

Tan rapido como pudo se abalanzo sobre el, dedicandole rapidos ataques.

CLANK CLANK CLANK

El soldado de infanteria bloqueaba los ataques con facilidad, las diferencia de edad, y portanto de experiencia era notoria.

El caballero blandio su espada en direccion a la cabeza del castaño.

CLANK

Issei imitando el movimiento de cabeza que vio en Gambino en su primer entrenamiento los esquivo, aunque su falta de reflejos causo que la espada le arrancara el yelmo.

Como pudo se incorporo, lanzando una estocada frontal, el caballero aun no recuperaba su postura, seria muy tarde.

SLASH

Una estocada directo al cuello, atravezandolo de lado a salo.

Isse saco su espada, causando que la sangre saliera a borbotones, manchando su cuerpo.

Reincorporandose, mirando el cuerpo inerte de su primera victima.

PAM

Un ataque por la espalda lo tomo por sorpresa, mandadolo contra el suelo, le habian atacado con una masa.

Girando sobr si mismo, viendo a su atacante preparandose para atacar otra vez y acabar con el.

Issei cerro los ojos, esperando su final.

Sin embargo el golpe nunca llego, en cambio sintio como umedad calidad bañaba su rostro.

Abriendo lentamente los ojos.

Viendo a su atacante de pie, con una larga oja afilada perforandole el cuello.

Quien sostenia esa espada era Gambino.

Sacando su espada, dejando al cuerpo sin vida caer al piso.

-Gambino!- Grito con obvia sorpresa -

-Idiota esto no es una practica con la espada, en cuanto acabes con uno ve a por el siguien y no te quedes parado como imbecil!-

Issei volteo al suelo unos instantes, para luego recuperar su mirada fiera.

-Bien entonces muevete!-

Issei se puso de pie, volviendo a colocarse su yelmo, corriendo tras Gambino.

* * *

La conquista habia terminado, los mercenarios estaban esperando su paga, en forma de monedas de plata.

Issei recibio su parte, cerca de 50 monedas de plata le fueron entregadas por un duque.

Despues de recibir su paga se fue corriendo tan rapido como pudo a su campamento junto con los demas mercenarios.

Volteando de un lado a otro, buscando a un adulto rubio y fornido.

Divisandolo a la distancia.

-Gambino!- Grito llamando su atencion, haciendo que se detuviera a su espera.-

-Que sucede?- Pregunto al tenerlo en frente -

-Ah, esto...- Buscando algo en sus bolsillos traseros. -

Sacando una pequeña bolsa, entregandosela al adulto.

Eran monedas de plata.

Al ver esto Gambino sonrio, sacando una moneda, entregandosela a Issei.

-Bien hecho, sigue asi.- Dijo mientras se iba alejando -

-Ah, Si!- Asintio Issei mientras observaba al rubio irse, seguramente con alguna prostituta. -

El tambien se disponia a irse, no sin antes mirar la moneda que se le habia entregado, sonriendo de forma orgullosa, comenzando a arrojarla al aire para luego atraparla, alejandose.

Ignorando que a la distancia un hombre tenia puesto sus ojos en el el, mejor dicho, su ojo.

Donovan, un hombre de raza oscura, tuerto del ojo derecho, corpulento y lleno de cicatrizes.

Sonriendo quedademente.

Sin prisa se acerco hasta donde Gambino estaba.

-Oye Gambino-

-Que? que puedo hacer por ti Donovan?- Pregunto desinteresadamente. -

El moreno solo sonrio de la forma mas perversa imaginable posible.

* * *

La noche habia caido, todos se encontraban dormidos.

Todos a excepción de cierto mocoso castaño.

Estaba despierto, temblando, no de frio, si no de algo mas, un sentimiento, temor? no, era emocion, la emocion de haber matado a alguien en el campo de batalla, la emocion de hacer derramar sangre ajena.

-No puedo dormir, por fin lo he conseguido!- Penso. -

Pero en ese instante, algo lo saco de sus pensamientos, la luz de la luna comenzo a filtrarse por la entrada de su tienda.

Extrañado volteo a ver de que se trataba.

Dando vista a la silueta de un hombre corpulento, acercandose a el, distinguiendo sus facciones mientras mas se acercaba.

-Donovan?- Pregunto Isse extrañado. -

El sujeto se iba acercando mas, Issei seguia extrañado, que asuntos querria tratar con el a esas horas de la noche?

Encontro su resouesta cuando Donovan sonrio con lujuria.

Issei se alarmo al notar eso, sin pensarlo dos veces se movio intentando tomar su espada, la cual siempre tenia al lado suyo al dormir.

Maldita haya sido su falta de velocidad.

Antes de si quiera poder ponerle un dedo en sima, Donovan lo derribo, deteniendo boca abajo con ambas manos contra el piso.

-Que!? auug-

Antes de que pudiera decir algo mas su boca fue amordazada.

-Shhhh, no hagas ruido- El moreno susurro en su oido. - No es como si te fuera a comer, coopera y esto acabara pronto- Dijo relamiendose los labios. - Vamos se un buen soldadito, jejeje- Riendo con lujuria -

Issei se relajo un poco, esperando el momento el que su captor bajara la guardia.

Donovan al notar que la rigidez de Issei habia reducido, solto su agarre un poco.

POM

Grande fue su sorpresa al sentir como un codo se enterraba en su pomulo derecho.

Haciendolo tambalear levemente.

Issei aprovecho para intentar safarze, girando sobre si mismo, dando una fuerte patada en la entrepierna de Donovan, dejandolo completamente adolorido.

Issei intento alejarse y tomar su espada, pero de nuevo le fue impedido.

POOOM una fuerte patada hizo que saliera volando, chocando contra un pequeño cofre, dejandolo aturdido.

-Maldito hijo de perra, eres como un gato revoltoso.-

Comenzando a acercarse a Issei, tomandolo del cuello, levantandolo.

-No te resistas, ya pague a Gambino por esto.-

-Eh?- Issei quedo en Shock al escuchar esto, su padre lo habia vendido? -

-Le page 3 monedas de plata, por esta noche, eres mio!-

Volviendo a estrellar a Issei contra el suelo, dejandolo boca abajo y amordazado.

 _Mentira, tiene que ser mentira!._

Lagrimas brotaban de sus ojas, por una parte esta el dolor incesante de haber sido penetrado, y por lado, la lucha mental que estaba llevandose acabo en su cerebro, realmente le habian vendido?

Sin duda esa noche seria una que Issei no olvidaria jamas.

* * *

Estaba amaneciendo, Donovan salia de la carpa con una sonrisa llega de satisfacción.

Dando una ultima mirada a un maltrecho y completamente desnudo Issei, con la mirada perdida en la nada.

Orgulloso de su trabajo, Donovan abandono el lugar, dejando a Issei solo.

Gambino se encontraba rasurandose junto a su tienda, con un cuchillo bastante afilado.

-Agh mierda me corte- Se quejo -

STEP STEP STEP.

El sonido de pasos sobre la grava llamo su atencion, volteando en direccion al sonido.

Topandose con un maltrecho Issei, envuelto en sabas y con su espada en mano.

-Ah, que bien ya desoertaste Issei, prepara la comida rapido y ya que estas en eso tambien la de los caballos.- Ignorando el estado del castaño, hasta que vio como su mano se aferraba a su empuñadura.

-Que pasa? no es algo temprano para entrenar? aun estoy algo dormino asi que preguntame luego va?-

Isse al escuchar eso se sorprendio, acaso el no sabia nada? o acaso no le importaba?

-G-Gambino- Issei habl completamente nervioso -

-Ahora que?- Pregunto de mala gana-

-Eh, yo- En ese momento se quedo mudo, sus palabras no salian, no tenia el valor para decir lo que habia pasado. - No, olvidalo.-

Gambino paso a retirarse, Issei esta furioso, su mano esta apretando la empuñadura de tal forma que parecia queben cualquier momento sela partiria.

Viendo un barril llego de agua junto a el, levantando su espada sobre su cabeza, dejandola caer con fuerza.

CRASH

Partiendo a la mitad el barril de un solo golpe.

* * *

-Muy bien chicos, el jefe nos ha encargado qie estos caballares no vuelvan a tener deseos de luchar, asi que sin piedad!-

Un gran numero de caballos comenzaron a galopar, bajando una cuesta a toda velocidad rumbo a un comboy formado por varios caballeros.

Issei se encontraba entre los mercenarios.

Para su mala suerte, tambien se encontra el hijo de perra de Donovan.

El cual cada vez que podia, le dirigia una mirado jocoza.

Issei obviamente sentia repulsion y un deseo incalculable de asesinarlo.

Gran parte de los mercenarios iban montados en caballos, tanto Issei como Donovan no eran la excepción,

Issei fue el primero en llegar, tambien el primero en derramar sangre, perforando el cuello expuesto de un caballero,

Todos los mercenarios hacian lo suyo, decapitando y asesinando a cuanto enemigo veian.

Donovan por su lado, cortaba cuanta cabeza veia, disfruta ver la sangre fluir, eso se notaba a leguas, su viceral sonrisa al hacerlo le delataba.

Donovan observo como varios caballeros enemigos intentaban escapar dentro del bosque.

-No escaparan cabrones!- Grito haciendo galopar a su corcel.-

CLANK

Corta a la mitad la cabeza de uno, pintanto la cortesa de los arboles de color camesi.

-JAJAJAJA vamos cabrones, la diversion apenas comienza!- Grito emocionado mientras su caballo galopaba veloz hacia otro bastardo.-

CRANK

Blandiendo si hacha nuevamente, partio verticalmente el craneo del tipo, causandole una muerte indolora.

La mirada de excitación del moreno era repulsiva, habia gente que disfrutaba la guerra, la disfrutaba como un artista a una pintura, pero esto, esto es diferente, el lo que disfrutaba era la sangre derramada.

-JAJAJAJAJA- De nuevo su estridente y psicotica risa. -

Lastima que nadie le podia decir al pobre desgraciado lo que pasaria despues.

FIUSHH

CLANK

El sonido de algo cortando el viento.

El sonido de algo perforando el acero.

La calida sensación de la sangre empezando a recorrer su cuerpo.

Sintiendo un agudo dolor que comenzaba en su espalda y termianaba en su pecho.

Bajando la mirada nervioso, observando un trozo de metal conectado a un largo trozo de madera sobresalir de su pecho.

Una fleca le habia atravesado.

-Ghiii!- Un agudo grito de terror salio de su boca, rápidamente dirijio su mirida a donde suponia debia estar su atacante.

No tardo mucho en encontrarlo.

Ubicado entre los arboles, montado en su corcel con ballesta en mano se encontraba Issei, mirandolo friamente.

-M-maldit~

FIUSHH

Antes de pudiera terminar la palabra, una segunda fleca se clavo en su boca abierta.

-GHYAAAA- Otro grito de dolor se hizo presente, fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para alertar y sacar a volar a gran parte de las aves ubicadas en esa zona.-

Donovan callo de su caballo.

Issei bajo del suyo, caminando sin prisa miemtras desenfundaba su espada.

El moreno solo podia observar aterrado al chico acercarse poco a poco, el dolor y la perdida de sangre le impedia levantarse.

Issei coloco la pjnta de su espada al cuello del hombre, presionando con fuerza, conteniendose lo suficiente para no atravesarlo.

-Dimelo- murmuro el castaño - Dimelo de nuevo! quien demonios me vendio!?- Exclamo fuertemente. -

Donovan no respondia, solo mantenia su mirada en hoja de la espada, completamente aterrado.

-Tch- Issei molesto separo la espada del hombre.

Para despues enterrarla en su boca, probocando que saliera por su nuca.

Haciendolo escupir sangre.

SLASH

Retiarando la espada, alejandose del cadaver, recostandose en un arbol.

Respirando rápidamente, intentando calmarse.

Mirando al hombre dejando salir su sangre.

Sin una pizca de remordimiento.

BOOOM

El sonido de explociones saco a Issei de sus pensamientos, rápidamente montosu caballo con espada en mano.

-Hyaa!- Exclamo agitando las riendas, haciendo correr al caballo. -

Volviendo al campo de batalla.

-Vamos vamos! solo un poco mas!?- Gritaba Gambino -

Issei rápidamente fue a su direccion.

BOOOM

El sonido de cañon disparando cruzo los sentido de Issei.

Despues de eso, se produjo otro estruendo.

Una nube de polvo se levanto donde se supone que Gmabino estaba.

La cara de Issei se deformo en una exprecion de horror.

Corriendo rapidamente a la nube de humo.

-Gambino!- Comenzo a gritar sin recibir respuesta -

Viendo varios cuerpos tirados en el piso, cubiertos por tierra.

Distinguiendo a uno sobre todos los demas.

Era Gambino, se encontraba inconciente, cubierto en tierra.

Su pierna derecha estaba completamente destrozada.

* * *

-Ha perdido demasiada sangre-

-Tranquilo, el es un hombre endurecido por la guerra, no lo perderemos tan fácilmente-

-Pero, con una sola pierna le sera imposible volver al campo de batalla.-

Y mas y mas comentarios se hacian dentro de una tienda, cuya funcion era servir como enfermeria.

Varios hombres se encontraban frente a una cama, donde reposaba su lider.

Se encontraba inconciente y donde se suponia que deneria estar su pierna derecha solo se encontraba un muñon improvisado con vendas ensangrentadas.

Issei solo veia en silencio al hombre

-Bueno de momento debemos buscar un nuevo lider, que tal si se lo dejamos a Andru de momento?-

Tras eso todos los adultos salieron de la tienda, dejando al castaño a solas con el inconciente rubio.

Caminando a uno de los costados de la cama, tomando un pequeño banquillo, sentandose en el.

Mirando al rubio despectivamente.

-Y pensar que siempre me mirabas hacia abajo- Comenzo a hablar el castaño - Autoritario y de corazon frio, siempre saludabas con una sonrisa despectiva. -

Tocando su nariz, específicamente el sitio donde recibio su primera herida al entrenar, cambiando su mirada por una mas melancólica.

-E-espera- la voz quejumbrosa de Gambino lo saco de sus pensamientos. - Esperame Siss, no te mueras.- alzando su mano, intentando atrapar algo - Ya casi vuelvo a casa, asi que esperame...-

Issei no pudo evitar agriar su mirada.

Tomando su mano aun estirada con las suyas.

-No.- Pequeñas lagrimas empezaron a amenazar con salir de sus ojos.- Este no eres tu, Gambino.-

...

Dos años pasaron desde aquello.

Issei habia crecido de forma considerable, a pesar de solo tener once años se podria decir que era si no un experto, un gran elememto en el campo de batalla.

Aquella enorme espada que tanto le costaba blandir ahora la tomaba casi sin esfuerzo, haciendo cortes mas limpios, cortando huesos como si fuera mantequilla.

Issei regresaba de su ultimo combate.

Corriendo en direccion a un unico rumbo.

La "casa" de Gambino.

Corriendo con mas entusiasmo al ver a Gambino sentado fuera, con un pequeño perro haciendole compañia.

-Gambino!- Grito Issei -

El rubio paso de el, solo siguio acariciando al perro qie movia la cola con entusiasmo.

-Mira esto!- Continuo el castaño mientras sacaba una bolsa bastante abultada, llena de monedas de plata - Mate a el general enemigo y me dieron un bono! ahora podre tener todo el alcohol y mujeres que quiera!.-

Si, el chico pese a su corta edad habia desarrollado gusto tanto por el sexo como por la bebida, el vivir con mercenarios desde su nacimiento le habia pasado factura.

-Y la comida?- Pregunto el rubio -

-eh?-

-la comida, carne, para el perro-

Issei solo lo miraba confundido.

-Que esperas? Traela rapido!- Grito, como pudo se levanto, tomando su muleta. -

PAM

Golpeando a Issei con ella en la cara, probocando que sangre saliera de la comisura de sus labios.

El no recrimino, ni siquiera se movio.

Los demas merfenarios que pasaban por ahi solo miraban la escena en silencio.

-Si, ire por ella de inmediato- alejandose sin decir nada mas, limpiandose la sangre con sus guantes.-

Por su parte Gambino volvio a sentarse, dando un ligero bufido.

El perro que le acompañaba comenzo a gruñir.

Gambino lo miro por unos segundos, para despues, molesto, propinarle una patada que provoco que el perro soltara un chillido de dolor.

...

Issei llego a su tienda, ignorando olimpicamente la orden que le dio el rubio.

PLAF

Molesto lanzo la bolsa llena de monedas de plata al piso, probocando que algunas se salieran.

Eso no fue suficiente para apagar su furia.

CRASH CRASH CRASH

Con su espada comenzo a partir todo lo que habia dentro de la tienda.

Cajas, barriles, cofres, ni siquiera la tela quele cubria salio ilesa.

Cuando termino de tranquilizarse se recosto sobre su cama improvisada, intenando quedarse dormido.

...

Las horas pasaron, era la mitad de la noche, la oscuridad de esta se esfumaba espontáneamente gracias a los relanpagos, era una noche de lluvia.

Issei se encontraba recostado con sus brazos bajo su nuca, mirando al cielo.

-no deberia de tomarle importancia a estas cosas.- dijo para si mismo. - Deberia de concentrarme en sobrevivir mañana.- Cerrando los ojos con lentitud - Matare a muchos enemigos, y tendre mucho dinero - terminando de cerrar los ojos, dejandosehacer en los brazos de morfeo -

ZAP

El sonido de un rayo retumbo.

Haciendo que despertara, viendo la silueta de un hombre parado en la entrada de su tienda.

Era Gambino.

Apoyado en su brazo derecho se encontraba su muleta, en la mano izquierda empuñaba su espada.

La mirada que le propinaba a Issei era aquella que un verdugo le propinaba a su victima.

Gambino blandio su espada con fuerza.

SLASH

Cortando las cobijas donde antes se encontraba el castaño, el cual habia esquivado el ataque.

-Gambino?- pregunto anonadado. -

Un olor familiar paso por su nariz.

\- Alcohol, estas borracho? - pregunto -

\- Callate! todo lo que ha pasado hasta ahora es tu culpa!- Grito, era mas que obvio que estaba ebrio - La estupida de Siss no debio haberte recojido aquel dia! por ru culpa ahora ella esta muerta, por tu culpa perdi mi pierna y mi carrera como mercenario termino!- Volviendo a blandir su espada con un movimiento torpe. -Estas maldito! pero eso acabara hoy, y de eso me encargare yo! hare el trabajo que los cuervos y lobos debieron haber hecho hace onces años, debajo de tu madre muerta.- Empezandoa sonreir con sorna. -

Volviendo a blandir su espada verticalmente.

Issei rodo a un costado evadiendo la espada, tomando la suya propia poniendose en guardia.

CLANK

Otro ataque que hiba dirigido a su cuello con la intencion de decapitarlo fue bloqueado casi dem milagro.

Desentabilizandolo, haciendolo caer de espaldas en una mesa, rompiendola con su peso.

-Te dire algo Issei, recuerda la noche en la que fuiste a tu primera batalla?-

Esa noche de hace 2 años, como podria olvidarla, la noche en la que el desgraciado de Donovan lo violo.

-Yo fui el que te vendio a Donovan por 3 monedas de plata.- Sonriendo dekoniacamente -

-por que?-

-por que preguntas? por que te desprecio- Dijo con sus palabras cargadas de malicia. - La persona que mato a Siss no puede levantarse e intentar se fiel como un perro.-

Esas palabras perforaban el corazon de Issei, despues de todo quien las escupia era la unica persona a la que podria considerar una familia.

-no, estas mintiendo-

-Callate y vete al infierno demonio!- Volvio a levantar su espada -

-No!- Con un fuerte grito al borde del llanto Issei levanto su espada, lanzando una estocada diagonalmemte debido a la posición en la que se encontraba.-

SLASH

Atravezando el cuello del rubio, causando que escupiera sangre, la cual callo sobre la vestimenta del castaño.

-T-tu- El moribundo rubio aun con la garganta destrozada intentaba hablar. -Mataste a Siss-

Despues de lo que fueron sus ultimas palabras el cuerpo del rubio se deslizo por todo lo largo de la espada, dejandola manchada en sangre, cayendo el cuerpo sin vida sobre el castaño, quien soyosaba.

Quitando el cuerpo de enzima suyo, moviendolo a lado, levantandose.

-Gambino...- Mirando los ojos carentes de vida de aquel que por pesimo trabajo que hiciese, consideraba su padre.-

-Issei que diablos haces? tienes idea de la hora que es!?- La voz de uno de los mercenarios sono fuera de su tienda, poco a poco se acercaban el sonido de pasos.-Malditasea mocoso!-

Entrando violentamente, deteniendose al ver el cuerpo de su ex-lider tirado en el suelo con un charco de sangre formandose a su alrededor.

-T-tu, mataste a Gambino...-Murmuro en voz baja- Que demonios paso?- Pregunto acercandose mas al cuerpo, viendo la espada ensangrentada de Issei, el cual no daba respuesta- Responde malditasea!- Desenfundando su espada, blandiendola frente a la cara del castaño, quien por puro acto de reflejo blandio la suya.-

SLASH

-GYAAAAAA- un estridente grito de dolor hizo eco, Issei habia cortado el brazo de aquel mercenario.-

Rapidamente se escucho a un grupo de hombres acercandose a la tienda.

-Que pasa!?- Exclamaron dos hombres que entraron a la tienda con espadas en mano.- No tardaron mucho en interpretar la situacion.-

Sin pensarlo dos veces se abalanzaron sobre Issei.

El debido a si tamaño pudo colarse y salir debla tienda con facilidad.

-Por que demonios tenia que pasar esto!?- Grito, dirijiendose de prisa hacia donde estaban amarrados los caballos.-

Tomando uno, sin molestarse en poner la montura, subiendo sobre el y comenzando a galopar como alma que lleva el diablo.

No tardo mucho en escuchar el trote de varios caballos tras de el.

Mirando tras de el, un grupo de 5 hombres iban tras de el, persiguiendo le con ballestas.

FIUM

FIUM

FIUM

El sonido del aire siendo cortado paso por sus oidos, las tres flechas que fueron disparas fallaron.

llevaban toda la intencion de terminar con su vida.

-Hya!- Grtio agitando las riendas del cabllo, haciendolo correr mas de prisa.-

Ignorando completamente su entorno.

Sintiendo al caballo detenerse de golpe.

Viendo al frente suyo.

Ya no habia camino, solo oscuridad.

Era una muerte segura, o moria acribillado por los mercenarios o moria por la caida al precipicio.

FIUM

CLONK

Antes de pudiera pensar en algo, una flecha atraveso su piel, entrando y saliendo un poco mas abajo del hombro, perdiendo el conocimiento instantáneamente, cayendo por aquel rocoso barranco, sin soltar en ningumomento su espada.

* * *

Y hasta aqui por que YOLO :v

Nah en serio, me pase el fin de semana escribiendo esto. (Agradescanlo, podria haber ido de putas o algo asi, hago esto por que los quiero cabrones!) y me gustariaactualizar alguno de los otros de fics que tengo de este Fandom.

Bueno, nos vemos a la otra.


End file.
